НАСА
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%90%D0%A1%D0%90 ---- Вашингтон (округ Колумбия) | имя главы1 = Чарльз Ф. Болден (Charles F. Bolden, Jr.) | должность главы1 = Руководитель | имя главы2 = Лори Гарвер (Lori Garver) | должность главы2 = Первый заместитель | отрасль = аэрокосмическая | продукция = «Меркурий» (Mercury) «Джемини» (Gemini) «Аполлон» (Apollo) «Скайлэб» (Skylab) «Союз — Аполлон» (Apollo-Soyuz) Космический челнок (Space Shuttle) | сотрудников = >18 800 | бюджет = $ 17,647 млрдhttp://www.nasa.gov/sites/default/files/files/NASA_FY_2016_Budget_Estimates.pdf (2014 год) | дочерние компании = | сайт = [http://www.nasa.gov/home/index.html NASA.gov] }} Национа́льное управле́ние по воздухопла́ванию и иссле́дованию косми́ческого простра́нства ( , сокр. NASA) — ведомство, принадлежащее федеральному правительству США, подчиняющееся непосредственно вице-президенту США. Ответственно за гражданскую космическую программу страны, а также за исследование воздушно-космического пространства. Изображения и видеоматериалы, получаемые НАСА и подразделениями, в том числе с помощью многочисленных телескопов и интерферометров, публикуются как общественное достояние и могут свободно копироваться . История НАСА было создано 29 июля 1958 года путём реорганизации и переименования Национального консультативного комитета по воздухоплаванию ( , сокр. NACA, сокр. «НАКА») в рамках «космической гонки» после запуска Советским Союзом первого искусственного спутника ЗемлиНациональное управление по аэронавтике и исследованию космоса (NASA). Ранее, в феврале того же 1958 года, было создано агентство DARPA, многие проекты которого были переданы НАСА. Меркурий [[Меркурий (космическая программа)|'Меркурий']] ( ) — первая пилотируемая космическая программа США. Из-за малой грузоподъёмности ракет-носителей «Редстоун» и «Атлас» возможности пилотируемой капсулы «Меркурий» были крайне ограничены и существенно уступали по техническому совершенству советским кораблям «Восток». Тем не менее, в ходе программы были тщательно отработаны методы ориентации корабля и получен значительный технический и медико-биологический опыт, использованный в программах «Джемини» и «Аполлон». Кроме того, астронавты приземлялись (точнее, приводнялись) в кабине спускаемого аппарата, а не катапультировались при посадке, как в кораблях «Восток». Корабли «Меркурий» были значительно меньше и легче, чем КА «Восток», тормозной двигатель был твердотопливным, космонавт принимал в пилотировании корабля гораздо большее участие, чем на «Востоках» — последние были сильнее автоматизированы. Суммарное время пилотируемых полётов по программе составило более двух суток. Джемини Джемини ( ) — космическая программа США. Космические корабли серии «Джемини» продолжили серию кораблей «Меркурий», но значительно превосходили их по возможностям (2 члена экипажа, большее время автономного полёта, возможность изменения параметров орбиты и т. д.). В ходе программы были отработаны методы сближения и стыковки, впервые в истории осуществлена стыковка космических аппаратов. Было произведено 10 выходов в открытый космос, установлены рекорды длительности полёта. Суммарное время полётов по программе составило более 41 суток. Суммарное время выходов в открытый космос составило около 10 часов. Опыт, полученный в ходе программы Джемини, был использован при подготовке и осуществлении программы Аполлон. Аполлон 150px|right|Apollo program insignia [[Аполлон (программа)|'Программа Аполлон']] — программа пилотируемых космических полетов НАСА, принятая в 1961 с целью осуществления первой пилотируемой высадки на Луну и завершённая в 1975. Президент Джон Ф. Кеннеди сформулировал эту задачу в своей речи 12 сентября 1961 года, и она была решена 20 июля 1969 в ходе миссии Аполлон-11 высадкой Нила Армстронга и Базза Олдрина. Также по программе Аполлон были совершены ещё 5 успешных высадок астронавтов на Луну, последняя в 1972. Эти шесть полётов по программе Аполлон на данный момент единственные за всю историю человечества, когда люди высаживались на другом астрономическом объекте. Программа Аполлон и высадка на Луну часто упоминаются как величайшие достижения в истории человечестваNASA: 30-я годовщина высадки на луну Аполлона-11BBC: 30-я годовщина высадки на луну Аполлона-11. Скайлэб right|thumb|Скайлэб Скайлэб ( , от (букв. небесная лаборатория)) — американская орбитальная станция, предназначенная для технологических, астрофизических, биолого-медицинских исследований, а также для наблюдения Земли. Запущена 14 мая 1973 года, приняла три экспедиции с мая 1973 по февраль 1974 года, сошла с орбиты и разрушилась 11 июля 1979 года. Длина 24,6 м, максимальный диаметр 6,6 м, масса — 77 т, внутренний объём 352,4 м³. Высота орбиты 434—437 км (перигей-апогей), наклонение 50°. В общей сложности на станции побывали три экспедиции. Основной задачей экспедиций было изучение адаптации человека к условиям невесомости и проведение научных экспериментов. Первая экспедиция (Чарлз Конрад, Пол Уайтц, Джозеф Кервин) продлилась 28 суток (24.05.1973 — 22.06.1973) и носила не столько научный, сколько ремонтный характер. В ходе нескольких выходов в космос астронавты раскрыли заклинившую солнечную батарею и восстановили терморегуляцию станции. Вторая экспедиция в составе Алана Бина, Джека Лаусмы и Оуэна Гэрриотта отправилась на станцию 28.07.1973 и провела на орбите уже 59 дней. Третья и последняя экспедиция (Джералд Карр, Эдвард Гибсон, Уильям Поуг) стартовала 16 ноября 1973 года и поставила абсолютный рекорд продолжительности пребывания человека в космосе — 84 дня. thumb|right|Астронавт НАСА в открытом космосе Союз — Аполлон left|thumb|Эмблема проекта right|thumb|Нашивка на костюме экипажа Экспериментальный полёт «Аполлон» — «Союз» (ЭПАС, или более распространённое название программа «Союз» — «Аполлон»; ) — программа совместного экспериментального полёта советского космического корабля «Союз-19» и американского космического корабля «Аполлон». Программа была утверждена 24 мая 1972 года Соглашением между СССР и США о сотрудничестве в исследовании и использовании космического пространства в мирных целях. Основными целями программы были: * испытание элементов совместимой системы сближения на орбите; * испытание активно-пассивных стыковочных агрегатов; * проверка техники и оборудования для обеспечения перехода космонавтов из корабля в корабль; * накопление опыта в проведении совместных полётов космических кораблей СССР и США. Шаттл thumb|250px|Шаттл «[[Атлантис» приземляется]] Космическая транспортная система ( ), более известная как Спейс шаттл (от — космический челнок) — американский многоразовый транспортный космический корабль. Шаттл запускался в космос с помощью собственных ракетных двигателей и твердотопливных ускорителей, осуществлял манёвры на орбите как космический корабль и возвращался на Землю как самолёт. Подразумевалось, что шаттлы будут сновать, как челноки, между околоземной орбитой и Землей, доставляя полезные грузы в обоих направлениях. При разработке предусматривалось, что каждый из шаттлов должен был до 100 раз стартовать в космос. На практике же всего осуществлено 135 стартов. К марту 2011 года больше всего полётов — 39 — совершил шаттл «Дискавери». В ходе программы в катастрофах погибли 2 корабля и 14 астронавтов. Созвездие После катастрофы шаттла «Колумбия» 1 февраля 2003 года программа пилотируемых полётов США была приостановлена. Решалась дальнейшая судьба многоразовых кораблей серии «Спейс шаттл». Возникли сомнения в дальнейшей безопасной эксплуатации шаттлов. Высказывались мнения, что шаттл слишком сложная, ненадёжная и устаревшая машина. Не дожидаясь результатов расследования катастрофы «Колумбии», 14 января 2004 года тогдашний президент США Джордж Буш в своём выступлении «Новый взгляд на программу исследования космоса»New Vision for Space Exploration Program(New Vision for Space Exploration Program) объявил о радикальном изменении целей американских пилотируемых полётов. В своей речи «На Луну и дальше» Джордж Буш поставил перед НАСА цель: возвращение на Луну, создание обитаемой базы на Луне и в дальнейшем пилотируемый полёт на Марс. Перед НАСА была поставлена задача: в минимально необходимом объёме выполнить свои обязательства по строительству МКС, до 2015 года завершить работу с МКС, в 2010 году завершить эксплуатацию кораблей «Спейс шаттл», создать новую пилотируемую космическую систему, способную совершать полёты на Луну и в дальнейшем на Марс. В НАСА начали работу по программе «Созвездие». Чтобы начать эту работу НАСА пришлось урезать финансирование многих других программ. Во время президентской кампании 2008 года будущий президент США Барак Обама в принципе высказывался за продолжение программы «Созвездие». Однако, после прихода к власти, он сократил бюджет НАСА, предназначенный для перспективных разработок, в результате были фактически приостановлены работы по созданию тяжёлой ракеты-носителя «Арес V». Незадолго до инаугурации президента Обамы ушёл в отставку директор НАСА Майкл Гриффин, который был не согласен с планами Обамы о пересмотре программы деятельности НАСА. Исполняющим обязанности директора НАСА был назначен Крис Сколезе ( ). 7 мая 2009 года администрация Обамы приняла решение о проведении независимой ревизии программы пилотируемых полётов, осуществляемой в СШАU.S. ANNOUNCES REVIEW OF HUMAN SPACE FLIGHT PLANS. Комиссия Огустина 1 июня 2009 года была создана специальная Комиссия Огустина для изучения состояния дел в области пилотируемых космических полётов, проводимых НАСАReview of U.S. Human Space Flight Plans CommitteeReview of U.S. Human Space Flight Plans Committee. Главой комиссии был назначен бывший директор компании Lockheed Martin Норман Огустин ( ). В задачи комиссии входило рассмотрение планов по прекращению полётов шаттлов, завершение работ с Международной космической станцией, возвращение на Луну, а также возможные альтернативные направления развития пилотируемой космонавтики. 8 сентября 2009 года комиссия Огустина представила предварительные результаты своей работы. В предварительном отчете комиссии нет никаких рекомендаций для дальнейшего развития пилотируемой космонавтики США. Вместо рекомендаций комиссия составила список из пяти возможных вариантов развития . Главный вывод комиссии состоял в том, что без существенного увеличения бюджета НАСА не сможет реализовать все свои планы, намеченные в программе «Созвездие». 21 октября 2009 года был опубликован заключительный отчёт комиссии Огустина. В отчёте подчеркивается, что комиссия не даёт рекомендаций, она только рассматривает возможные варианты развития программы пилотируемых полётов. Комиссия рассматривает, как предпочтительный, вариант привлечения коммерческих предприятий для полётов на околоземную орбиту, а НАСА, в то же время, должна сконцентрировать усилия на развитии техники для полётов за пределы земной орбиты. Решение по результатам работы комиссии Огустина 16 декабря 2009 года в Белом доме состоялась встреча президента США Барака Обамы и директора НАСА Чарльза БолденаWhite House says no decision yet on NASA’s future. Обама и Болден обсуждали перспективы развития пилотируемой космической программы США и результаты работы комиссии Огустина. Барак Обама и его администрация всё ещё не приняли окончательного решения о направлении развития пилотируемых космических полётов США. Доклад группы по безопасности космических полётов 15 января 2010 года Консультативная группа по безопасности космических полётов (Aerospace Safety Advisory Panel, ASAP) опубликовала свой ежегодный отчётhttp://www.nasa.gov/home/hqnews/2010/jan/HQ_M10-006_ASAP_Report.html Aerospace Safety Advisory Panel Releases Annual Reporthttp://spaceflightnow.com/news/n1001/15asap/ Safety panel cautions against canceling Ares 1 rocket. В отчёте высказана поддержка, с точки зрения безопасности космических полётов, продолжению работ по программе «Созвездие». Коммерческие компании не имеют опыта организации пилотируемых космических полётов и не удовлетворяют требованиям, предъявляемых к безопасности пилотируемых космических кораблей. Отказ от продолжения программы «Созвездие» 1 февраля 2010 года президент США Барак Обама принял решение отказаться от лунной программы Американского космического агентства. По его мнению, бюджет этого проекта сильно завышен, хотя ничего инновационного в нём нет. Кроме того, лунная программа уже отстаёт от графика. Обама добавил, что от этого страдают другие проекты НАСА. Руководитель НАСА Чарльз Болден уже сообщил Роскосмосу об отказе от космической программы «Созвездие» (Constellation), а также о прекращении разработки космического корабля «Орион» и ракет-носителей «Арес I» и «Арес V» . После «Созвездия» 1 февраля 2010 года Президент США Барак Обама передал в Конгресс проект бюджета на 2011 год (финансовый год в США начинается 1 октября)NASA Fiscal Year 2011 Budget Estimates. Основываясь на выводах комиссии Огустина, президент Обама предлагает отказаться от пилотируемой программы «Созвездие», то есть от возвращения на Луну. Начиная с 2004 года, когда бывший президент США Джордж Буш объявил новую стратегию США в космосе, предусматривавшую, в рамках программы «Созвездие», создание ракет-носителей «Арес I» и «Арес V», нового пилотируемого космического корабля «Орион», лунного модуля «Альтаир», НАСА израсходовало почти 9 миллиардов долларов. В бюджете на 2011 и на 2012 годы выделяются ещё 2,5 миллиарда на сворачивание программы «Созвездие». В соответствии с бюджетным посланием президента Обамы на 2011 год НАСА должна будет реорганизовать свою деятельность. Упор в деятельности НАСА делается на развитии новых технологий. Бюджет 2011 года В бюджетном послании на 2011 год отмечено, что по сравнению с бюджетом 2010 года, бюджет НАСА в течение пяти лет (2011—2015) будет увеличен в общей сложности на 6 миллиардов долларов, в течение этих пяти лет бюджет НАСА составит более 100 миллиардов долларов. Основные направления деятельности НАСА на предстоящие пять лет: * Развитие передовых технологий и демонстрация новых подходов к исследованию космоса (7,8 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). ** Создание в космосе хранилищ топлива для дозаправки космических систем. Эти системы предполагается использовать для полётов за пределы околоземной орбиты. Подразумевается, что, например, для полёта на Луну нет необходимости запускать сверхтяжёлую ракету. С Земли стартует относительно лёгкая ракета, дозаправляется на орбитальных хранилищах топлива и летит далее до Луны или Марса. ** Разработка и создание систем автоматического сближения и стыковки. ** Создание надувных модулей как основы для организации обитаемых баз в космосе. ** Создание систем жизнеобеспечения с замкнутым циклом в космосе. ** Поддержка небольших (стоимость до 100 млн долларов) краткосрочных проектов, к которым, на конкурсной основе, могут привлекаться коммерческие, научные и международные организации. ** Разработка технологий использования ресурсов небесных тел, в том числе для производства топлива для космических систем. * Развитие роботизированных космических систем, которые будут выполнять миссию предшественников в Солнечной системе (3,0 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). ** Разработка и создание, под руководством НАСА, межпланетных автоматических станций для полётов на Луну, на Марс, на спутники Марса, в точку Лагранжа, на астероиды с задачей разведки целей для будущих пилотируемых полётов с точки зрения риска, а также наличия полезных ресурсов, необходимых для экспансии человечества в космосе. ** Возможны полёты на Луну или астероиды и демонстрация использования ресурсов небесных тел для различных целей. * Разработка тяжёлых ракет-носителей и технологии двигателей (3,1 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). ** Разработка и создание ракетных систем следующего поколения с целью уменьшения стоимости и сокращения времени создания будущих тяжёлых ракетных систем. Возможно сотрудничество с коммерческими предприятиями, научными и международными организациями. * Коммерциализация космической деятельности в США (6,1 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). ** Поддержка создания грузовых и пилотируемых космических кораблей коммерческими компаниями на конкурсной основе. * Модернизация Космического центра Кеннеди после прекращения полётов шаттлов (1,9 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). ** Улучшение оперативной эффективности центра и уменьшение затрат на запуски космических аппаратов НАСА и других пользователей. * Продление срока эксплуатации Международной космической станции и расширение прикладных исследований на ней (15,3 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). ** Поддержка продления эксплуатации МКС до 2020 года. * Ускорение изучения изменения климата и создание спутников наблюдения (10,3 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). ** Наблюдение за концентрацией углерода в атмосфере с целью понимания его влияния на изменение климата. ** Ускорение разработки спутников наблюдения за изменением климата. ** Моделирование изменения климата с целью улучшения прогнозирования. * Исследование планет (7,9 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). * Астрофизика (5,6 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). * Изучение Солнца (3,4 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). * Создание авиации следующего поколения, наносящей наименьший ущерб природе («зелёная авиация») (2,95 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). * Развитие НАСА и его центров (18,3 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). * Образование (0,73 млрд долларов в течение пяти лет). * Завершение программы «Созвездие» (1,9 млрд долларов в 2011 году + 0,6 млрд долларов в 2012 году). Из бюджета неясно, какие конкретные задания в области пилотируемых полётов будут поставлены перед НАСА. Возможно — полёт на Луну в рамках «гибкого пути развития» (Flexible Path, FlexPath), предлагаемого комиссией Огустина. Перспективы пилотируемой космонавтики США Задачи, поставленные перед НАСА в проекте бюджета на 2011 год и на четыре последующих года, не опираются ни на какие сроки. Впервые НАСА не имеет какой-то конкретной, связанной со сроками, программы пилотируемых полётов. Комиссия Огустина сделала вывод, что создаваемый по программе «Созвездие» пилотируемый корабль «Орион» не полетел бы ранее 2017 года. Современная администрация НАСА надеется, что частные компании способны отправить в космос американских астронавтов раньше этого срока. Хотя, в настоящее время не существует никаких конкретных планов на этот счёт. Директор НАСА Чарльз Болден говоритNASA, White House still working details of space plan: «Я не согласен с теми, кто говорит, что мы отказались от пилотируемых полётов. Я думаю, что мы вернёмся к пилотируемым полётам, возможно, быстрее, чем, если бы мы продолжали предыдущую работу. Если мы хотим лететь на Марс, то с новыми технологиями мы будем там через дни, а не через месяцы». Лори ГарверObama kills moon program, endorses commercial space (первый заместитель Болдена) говорит, что частные компании в 2016 году (если не раньше) смогут отправить астронавтов к МКС. Майкл Гриффин, бывший директор НАСА и главный архитектор программы «Созвездие», говорит, что передача пилотируемых полётов частным компаниям — это серьёзная ошибка. Гриффин говорит: «Правительство США отказывается от лидерства в том, что является одной из его принципиальных прерогатив. Правительство отказывается от того, что является важной частью нашей национальной идентичности». Несмотря на то, что объявлено о прекращении программы «Созвездие», работы по ней будут продолжаться согласно планам и бюджету на текущий год. Окончательная остановка программы «Созвездие» произойдет после согласования всех вопросов между администрацией президента и Конгрессом США. В настоящее время США располагают лишь двумя ракетами, способными доставлять на околоземную орбиту пилотируемые корабли: «Дельта-4» компании Боинг и «Атлас-5» компании Локхид Мартин. В настоящий момент эти ракеты используются для вывода на орбиту военных, научных и коммерческих спутников. Однако для запуска пилотируемых кораблей эти ракеты должны быть доработаны. Ракеты других компаний, которые участвуют в программе НАСА по доставке грузов на МКС, ещё ни разу не летали. Остаётся много неясностей во взаимоотношениях государственных структур и частных предприятий. Будут ли астронавты госслужащими или служащими компаний? Кто будет контролировать центры управления полётами? Как будут использоваться государственные космические центры НАСА, центр имени Джонсона в Хьюстоне, центр имени Кеннеди во Флориде? Как будет координироваться работа между различными конкурирующими компаниями? НАСА выделяет деньги частным компаниям НАСА выделила частным компаниям $50 миллионов для продвижения разработки пилотируемых кораблей. Денежные фонды получают следующие компании: * Sierra Nevada Corporation (Луисвилл, Колорадо) — $20 миллионов; * The Boeing Company (Хьюстон, Техас) — $18 миллионов; * United Launch Alliance (Сентенниал, Колорадо) — $6,7 миллионов; * Blue Origin (Кент, штат Вашингтон) — $3,7 миллионов; * Paragon Space Development Corporation (Тусон, Аризона) — $1,4 миллионов. Компания Sierra Nevada получает $20 миллионов для поддержки развития космического самолёта «Dream Chaser», который будет запускаться ракетой «Атлас-5» и приземляться как самолёт. Предположительно, корабль «Дрим чейсeр» будет готов к полётам к 2015 году. $6,7 миллионов для компании United Launch Alliance будут потрачена на развитие систем безопасности при запуске ракет «Дельта-4» и «Атлас-5». Это будет первый шаг в направлении усовершенствования этих ракет для пилотируемых полётов. Boeing получает $18 миллионов как главный подрядчик НАСА в эксплуатации МКС. «Боинг» намерен построить пилотируемый корабль, способный доставлять на околоземную орбиту до семи астронавтов. Компания Paragon является подрядчиком НАСА в разработке систем жизнеобеспечения корабля «Орион». Парагон получает $1,4 миллионов для продолжения этих работ, в надежде, что задел, сделанный для «Ориона», смогут использовать частные предприятия для будущих пилотируемых кораблей. В списке нет двух компаний: SpaceX и Orbital, которые уже получают деньги на разработку средств доставки грузов на МКС. Компания SpaceX создаёт ракеты «Falcon 9» и грузовой корабль «Дракон». Руководитель компании Элон Маск говорит, что пилотируемый вариант корабля «Дракон» будет готов к полётам через три года после заключения контракта. 8 декабря 2010 года «Дракон» совершил свой первый успешный полёт , 25 мая 2012 года осуществлена первая стыковка с МКС. Обама в Космическом центре имени Джона Ф. Кеннеди 15 апреля 2010 года президент США Барак Обама посетил Космический центр имени Кеннеди во Флориде и изложил своё видение дальнейшего развития американской пилотируемой космонавтикиObama vows commitment to manned space exploration. Обаму сопровождали сенаторы Билл Нельсон (бывший астронавт) и Сьюзан Космас, а также руководитель НАСА Чарльз Болден и бывший астронавт Базз Олдрин. Впервые Обама назвал приблизительные сроки создания тяжёлой ракеты-носителя для полётов за пределы земной орбиты. Обама предполагает, что проект такой ракеты будет создан к 2015 году. После этого начнется непосредственно строительство ракеты. Однако, конкретные цели пилотируемых полётов в дальний космос пока не определены. Как цель называют полёт на Луну, полёт на какой-либо астероид, полёт на один из спутников Марса и полёт, собственно, на Марс. Первый пилотируемый полёт новой тяжёлой ракеты должен состояться в середине 2020-х годов, полёт к орбите Марса — в середине 2030-х годов и вскоре после этого — посадка на Марс. Обама подтвердил выделение $3 миллиардов на разработку тяжёлой ракеты-носителя. Обама также подтвердил своё решение о передаче частным компаниям организации пилотируемых полётов на околоземной орбите. Обама сказал, что НАСА продолжит разработку пилотируемого корабля «Орион» в уменьшенном варианте. Предполагается, что этот корабль будет использоваться как корабль спасения на МКС и одновременно как прототип будущих космических кораблей для полётов на Луну или Марс. Обама говорит, что приблизительно в 2025 году астронавты в новом пилотируемом космическом корабле, который будет запущен новой тяжёлой ракетой, впервые полетят дальше лунной орбиты — в глубокий космос. Впервые астронавты направятся к одному из астероидов. Обама считает, что после реализации его планов американские астронавты полетят в космос раньше, чем это случилось бы по программе «Созвездие», будут летать в космос чаще, будут летать дальше, быстрее и дольше, полёты будут более безопасными, и всё это будет стоить намного меньше. Бюджет НАСА на 2011 год 11 октября 2010 года президент США Барак Обама подписал одобренный Конгрессом США закон о деятельности НАСАhttp://www.spaceflightnow.com/news/n1010/11sign/ President Obama signs space program agenda into lawhttp://www.nasa.gov/home/hqnews/2010/oct/HQ_10-255_Admiistrator_President_Auth_Act_1011.html NASA Administrator Thanks President Obama and Congress for Agency’s New Direction Support. Этим законом для НАСА был определён бюджет на 2011 год (бюджетный год в США начинается с 1 октября) в размере 19 миллиардов долларов. В бюджете было предусмотрено, что пилотируемые полёты на околоземную орбиту, в частности, доставка экипажей на МКС, должны осуществляться коммерческими компаниями. НАСА окончательно отказывается от программы «Созвездие». Перед НАСА ставится задача скорейшей разработки тяжёлой ракеты и соответствующего космического корабля для полётов за пределы околоземной орбиты. Тяжёлая ракета должна быть готова к полётам к 2016 году. В законе о деятельности НАСА не предусмотрены полёты на Луну. Приоритетом для НАСА устанавливаются полёты в глубокий космос, в частности, полёт на Марс или на один из астероидов. В законе подтверждается продление срока эксплуатации МКС до 2020 года. Бюджетом на 2011 год было предусмотрено финансирование дополнительного полёта шаттла — «Атлантис» STS-135 в июне 2011 года. Бюджет НАСА на 2013 год Бюджет на 2013 год предусматривает исследования по программе по изучению внешних планет Солнечной системы (Outer Planets Flagship), включающих разработку технологий по улучшению радиационной устойчивости научных инструментов, снижению массы и повышению энергоэффективности КА, повышению точности приземления для situ-исследований. Средства будут выделены также на подготовительные исследования в рамках будущих аппаратов, предназначенных для изучения Урана и спутника Сатурна Энцелада. Бюджет агентства НАСА обладает самым большим бюджетом среди всех космических агентств мира. С 1958 по 2008 годы НАСА истратила на космические программы (с учётом инфляции) около $810,5 млрд. * Бюджет в 2005 году составлял около $16,2 млрд; * Бюджет в 2007 году составлял около $17,4 млрд; * Бюджет в 2008 году составлял около $17,3 млрдCyberSecurity.ru | космос | Бюджет НАСА на 2009 финансовый год составил 17,6 млрд; * Бюджет в 2009 году составлял около $17,6 млрдNASA проведет онлайн-выборы названия новой миссии на Марс — Портал бизнес — новостей BFM.ru; * Бюджет в 2010 году составлял около $18,7 млрд;Аэрокосмический портал Украины / В 2010 году бюджет NASA возрастет на 5 %; * Бюджет в 2011 году составлял около $19 млрд. * Бюджет в 2012 году составлял около $17,770 млрд;http://www.nasa.gov/pdf/659660main_NASA_FY13_Budget_Estimates-508-rev.pdf!; * Бюджет в 2013 году составлял около $17,711 млрд; * Бюджет в 2014 году составлял около $17,6 млрд ; * Бюджет в 2015 году предположительно составит $17,46 млрд . Руководство агентства С 2005 года руководителем НАСА являлся Майкл Гриффин. 20 января 2009 года он ушёл с поста в связи с избранием нового президента США Барака Обамы. С 22 января 2009 года временным руководителем НАСА назначен Крис Сколезе. 15 июля 2009 года Сенат конгресса США утвердил в качестве главы НАСА генерал-майора морской пехоты в отставке, бывшего астронавта Чарльза Болдена. Исследовательские центры, строительство и запуск объектов * Космический центр Маршалла: является одним из крупнейших научно-исследовательских центров НАСА по ракетным и космическим аппаратам. * Космический центр Кеннеди: разработка функциональных узлов шаттлов и процедур их запуска. * Космический центр Джонсона: полёты человека в космос, работа над программой «Спейс шаттл», Космической станцией, контроль прохождения экспедиций, ведение справочника по астронавтам, исследование образцов лунной поверхности. * Космический центр Стенниса: крупнейший испытательный центр ракетных двигателей НАСА. Расположен в округе Хэнкок, штат Миссисипи у границы с Луизианой. * Исследовательский центр Эймса: информационные технологии, космическая биология (астробиология — исследование происхождения, эволюции и распространения жизни во Вселенной) и исследования в областях эксплуатации, возможностей и безопасности аэропланов; расположен на территории аэропорта Moffett Federal Airfield, недалеко от Маунтин-Вью, Калифорния. * Центр лётных исследований имени Хью Л. Драйдена: авиационные исследования, работа над программой «Спейс шаттл». * Исследовательский центр имени С. М. Лэнгли. * Исследовательский центр имени Дж. Г. Гленна: аэронавтика и космонавтика (астронавтика). * Центр космических полётов имени Р. Х. Годдарда: астрономия (в том числе эксплуатация космического телескопа Хаббл и Комптоновской гамма-обсерватории), физика Солнца, экология (в том числе изменения климата и исследование состояния озонового слоя Земли). * Лаборатория реактивного движения: исследования планет (в том числе Галилео, Вояджер, Магеллан и будущие экспедиции на Марс), экологические исследования (в том числе Shuttle Imaging Radar и TOPEX/POSEIDON). * Уоллопс: является космодром ракет для исследования НАСА и другими государственными учреждениями США. Состоит из трех отдельных участков общей площадью 25 км²: основной базы, центра на материке, и острова Уоллопс, где находится стартовый комплекс. Главная база расположена на восточном побережье штата Виргиния. Факты * Согласно планам НАСА, у агентства, второй раз в истории, в течение пяти лет не будет ни одного пилотируемого космического корабля: шаттлы прекратили полеты в 2011 году, а появление нового корабля «Орион» с ракетой-носителем Арес I планируется на 2017. В течение всего этого времени американских астронавтов будет возить РоскосмосБаз Олдрин. «Более достойная цель». «Популярная механика» № 9, сентябрь 2009, стр.87. Примечания См. также * Астрофизическая информационная система НАСА * Роскосмос Ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт * База фото- и видеоматериалов NASA * * NASA Home Page * NASA Engineering and Safety Center * NASA Photos and NASA Images * NASA Television and NASA podcasts * * NASA Watch, an agency watchdog site * Future NASA Launch Missions * The Gateway to Astronaut Photography of Earth * NASA Documents relating to the Space Program, 1953-62, Dwight D. Eisenhower Presidential Library * Online documents pertaining to the early history and development of NASA, Dwight D. Eisenhower Presidential Library * NASA records available for research at the National Archives at Atlanta * Historic technical reports from NASA (and other Federal agencies) are available in the Technical Reports Archive and Image Library (TRAIL) * * How NASA works on howstuffworks.com * NASA for Kids * NASA History Division * Monthly look at Exploration events * NODIS: NASA Online Directives Information System * NTRS: NASA Technical Reports Server * NASA History and the Challenge of Keeping the Contemporary Past * «Quest: The History of Spaceflight Quarterly» * Как моют голову астронавты наса Категория:НАСА Категория:Научные организации США